robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Verzauberung
Die Verzauberung (The Enchantment) ist die 10. Episode der britischen TV-Serie Robin Hood. Handlung Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Sherwood Forest lebt Lilith. In ihrer Hütte versucht sie mit Hilfe magischer Rituale Kontakt zu Robin Hood herzustellen. Es gelingt ihr, Macht über Robin zu erlangen, der sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und zur Verwunderung seiner Freunde auf den Weg macht, um Lilith zu finden. Sie kommt ihm entgegen und führt ihn in ihre Hütte, wo sie ihm einen Trank einflößt, der ihn alles andere vergessen lässt. Sie verlangt von ihm, ihr den silbernen Pfeil des Herne zu bringen. Derweil in Nottingham Castle. Der Sheriff ist verärgert, dass es Guy of Gisburne bisher nicht gelang, die Schätze des vermutlich verstorbenen Barons Simon de Belleme zu finden. Eine der Anhängerinnen des Barons befindet sich seit dessen Verschwinden im Kerker der Burg und so verhört Sir Guy sie erneut. Unter der Folter macht sie eine Aussage, die dem aufstrebenden Ralph of Huntingdon auffällt. Der Sheriff schickt ihn und Gisburne nach Belleme Castle, um erneut nach den Juwelen zu suchen. Verzweifelt suchen Robins Freunde nach ihm. Sie begegnen ihm im Wald, wo er sie jedoch angreift und sie ihn fesseln müssen, um ihn zu bändigen. In der Nacht gelingt es Robin, Much zu überreden, ihn frei zu lassen, da er sonst sterben würde. Marion entscheidet, Herne zu Rate zu ziehen. Sie begibt sich zu ihm und schildert die Situation. Während dieses Gesprächs schleicht Robin in Hernes Höhle und nimmt den Pfeil an sich. Herne übergibt Marion ein Gefäß und sagt ihr, was zu tun sei. Lilith bringt Robin nach Belleme Castle und führt ihn in eine Gruft. Hier hatte sie die Leiche des Barons in einem Sarkophag vor den brandschatzenden Truppen des Sheriffs versteckt. Sie verrät Robin, dass Belleme auf seinen möglichen Tod vorbereitet war. Sein Leichnam weist keinerlei Verwesung auf und Lilith legt Hernes Pfeil auf das Herz des Barons, dass wieder zu schlagen beginnt. Der Baron erwacht zum Leben und beauftragt Robin, Herne zu töten. Gisburne und Huntingdon suchen derweil nach dem Schatz des Barons. Der ehrgeizige Ralph seilt sich ab, um die Juwelen zu bergen. Leichtsinnigerweise reicht er sie Gisburne, der seinen Konkurrenten um die Gunst des Sheriffs kaltblütig abstürzen lässt. Er sieht sich endlich befreit und will ein neues Leben beginnen, doch in den Ruinen der Burg begegnet er dem todgeglaubten Baron. Dieser verlangt seine Juwelen und will, dass der Sheriff zu ihm kommt. Voller Angst überlässt er ihm die Juwelen und flieht. Edward aus Wickham beobachtet im Sherwood Forest Lilith und Robin. Er unterrichtet Robins Freunde und zeigt ihnen den Weg zu Liliths Hütte. Sie dringen ein und Marion befreit Robin von dem Bann mit der Flüssigkeit, die Herne ihr gab. Er berichtet von de Bellemes Auferstehung und dessen Plänen, Herne zu töten. Am nächsten Morgen erreichen der Sheriff und Gisburne Belleme Castle, wo de Rainault feststellen muss, dass der Baron tatsächlich am Leben ist. Als Robin und seine Freunde in der Burg eintreffen, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen ihnen und den Soldaten des Sheriffs. Der Baron beschwört den Herrn der Finsternis und es zieht ein Sturm auf. Die Soldaten, der Sheriff und Gisburne fliehen. Robin und seine Freunde begeben sich dennoch ins Innere der Ruine, wo sie durch eine herabstürzende Decke getrennt werden. Robin stellt sich abermals allein dem Baron, der ihn mit Hernes Pfeil töten will. Doch Herne selbst erscheint, hält den Pfeil auf und übergibt ihn Robin. Dieser befreit seine Freunde und sie verlassen Belleme Castle, doch der Baron hat offenbar überlebt... Auftretende Charaktere Erwähnte Charaktere *Abt Hugo de Rainault Anmerkungen Leider wird das Schicksal des Barons und sein Konflikt mit Hernes Sohn innerhalb der Serie nicht noch einmal aufgegriffen. Kategorie:Episode (TV-Serie, 1984-86)